The present invention relates to an actuator system for positioning a workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to a counterbalance actuator system for positioning a workpiece.
It is well known to provide for an actuator to mechanically move or position a workpiece, object or other component for installation on, or attachment to a product in assembly, production or work process activities. Such well known actuators are typically provided for reducing the amount of human effort expended in an assembly or production activity, or for improving the speed, accuracy, quality, repeatability or reliability of the operation. These well known actuators are commonly part of automated assembly or production systems, or may be manually operated or manually-assisted actuators operated by a user on assembly lines or other types of manufacturing or production stations operated by a user.
However, in such manually-assisted actuators that include heavy workpiece holders or involve moving and positioning heavy workpieces or objects it may be difficult for a user or operator to repetitively operate the actuator due to the fatigue involved with moving and positioning the weight of the object throughout the extended periods of time that are typically involved with a normal workshift. Such difficulty with manually-assisted actuators may also be compounded when the assembly or production activity requires the application of an assembly force by the user or operator to the workpiece after it has been positioned by the actuator, in order to install or attach the workpiece to a product or other item. Such known actuators have typically attempted to address this shortcoming by providing a counterweight positioned opposite the workpiece holder about a single pivot point to offset the rotational force required to move the workpiece or workpiece holder. The use of such offsetting counterweights coupled to the workpiece holder about a single pivot axis often involves a safety hazard associated with the counterweight moving in close proximity to the operator.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system for positioning or installing a workpiece on a product that includes a counterbalance system for offsetting the weight of the actuator and/or workpiece to reduce the operator fatigue associated with moving the actuator or workpiece. It would also be advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system that has a spatially-compact counterbalance system that improves the available space around the assembly or production equipment and avoids the movement of a counterweight in close proximity to the operator. It would be further advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system that provides an application or installation force to the workpiece only after the workpiece has been positioned relative to a product. It would be further advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system that has a counterbalance system that is adjustable for adapting to workpieces or workpiece holders or having various weights. It would be further advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system that has a structurally-robust design for construction simplicity, durability of operation and ease of repair.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a manually-assisted actuator system having any one or more of these or other advantageous systems.
The invention relates to an actuator system for positioning a component interface relative to a work surface, including a first shaft coupled to the worksurface and a counterweight coupled to the first shaft, a second shaft coupled to the worksurface and the component interface coupled to the second shaft, a coupler mechanically communicating with the first shaft and the second shaft, a clutch mechanism in operable engagement with the second shaft; and a power source coupled to the second shaft for selectively applying a force to the second shaft when the clutch mechanism is engaged.
The invention also relates to an actuator system for positioning a workpiece, including means for moving a component interface between a loading position and an installation position, means for counterbalancing the movement of the component interface between the loading position and the installation position, and means for applying a force on the workpiece when the component interface is in the installation position.
The invention further relates to an actuator system for receiving and positioning a component, including a drive member, a component interface coupled to the drive member for movement between a component loading position and a component installing position where the component interface is adapted to receive one or more components, a force applicator operatively engaging the drive member, a force generator coupled to the force applicator to selectively apply a force to the drive member, and a counterbalance mass operatively coupled to the drive member to substantially balance the mass of the component interface.
The invention further relates to a method for installing a workpiece on a worksurface including loading a workpiece in a holder capable of movement between a workpiece loading position and a workpiece installing position, moving the holder containing the workpiece from the loading position to the installing position, counterbalancing the movement of the holder between the loading position and the installing position, applying a force to the workpiece using a clutch device, and installing the workpiece on the worksurface.